civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Templars (Nation)
The_Templars was unique empire known not for its expansion through war or invasion, but through means of diplomacy and exceptional influence. At the peak of it's power, it held one of the greatest military forces of the server, and housed perhaps the largest active population of any other nation in history. The capital was Jerusalem, previously known as Rogue Island. The mega-nation was led by an unique form of oligarchy composed of three prime leaders and a chief council of five (others indicate four) and outside advisers. History Originally known as the New California Republic, or NCR, Templars was given its name when the nations of Divercia and NCR merged together. Josephgore2 and jacop34 were initially the chief leaders of Templars, although power was divided between the two largest cites: Jerusalem and Venice. Josephgore2 helped to lead NCR, which was also ruled by the illuzionist militia, while Divercia was ruled by DraconianWolf. Eventually, these two quite different nations came together to form the empire it was known for, and swept away all other threats of the server. Surprisingly, compared to most empires of the past & future, Templars was relatively peaceful and expanded not through means of war but through diplomacy and its significant influence. Although it did participate in several minor yet controversial wars, it prospered in peace. Additionally, this empire formed perhaps the first (and so far the only working) organization of countries: the League of Nations. This organization typically held meetings over the server economy and international trade. This great empire fell due to a bulk of their military being banned, causing a sudden period of strife and a brief civil war. With the fall of this empire, came the rise of a new one: Gallia. Government and Political System The_Templars was chiefly led by josephgore2, a friendly yet resolute leader. However, leadership of the empire was often switched off between josephgore2, jacop34, and 582jackson. This was no mere form of dictatorship or monarchy, but rather a unique oligarchy. Despite these three leaders, there was also a very influential and powerful council which was composed of players 2000kyle, DraconianWolf, and more. This council, and the leaders, decided upon a number of decisions ranging from war to trade. King reelgator of Republica was also a major influence in The_Templar's government and code, as he proposed numerous ideas and projects and assembled the League of Nations. Conflicts The Templars, after the merge, had been involved in numerous conflicts including: Hex Resistance Movement The Hex Resistance was a rebellion against Templars started by McVichingo after a controversial invasion of a small town. Soon after the fall of Templars, Vichingo declared his victory over the empire, and made peace with many of the new nations that began after the fall- including X-Laws (2000kyle), Draco, etc. Sweden Conflict The Sweden Conflict was a conflict between numerous nations involving Sweden, more specifically, Porkcity. It mainly started after Sweden claimed ultralaw's unclaimed "city" which caused karthago to intervene. It was further escalated when DoctorPork failed to repay josephgore2 with a "fortune 2 pickaxe" and among other things. Threat of Assassins The_Templars saw the future threat of a soon-to-be powerful nation: Assassins, which was headed by ashtonx777 and numerous other soldiers, and was funded by HappyHelper1, who had thought Templars too large to continue to exist. A great surprise attack came about on Assassins' large sea fort however, and the army of Templars with their immense resources pressed against the fort and after an hour finally conquered it. In the end, The_Templars thought of their future threat as dead and went on with their lives. Of course, they were not. (Assassins -> Gallia) Category:Nations